the madness of duke venomania
by exorcist yen-chan
Summary: hace un tiempo atras, en un pueblo muy lejano existio un duque lleno de rencor, venganza y lujuria, que con su poder dado por el demonio para encantar a las mujeres que el gusta, construira su tan deseado harem... gakupoxgumixharem ...hay lemon
1. Chapter 1

Ok, ya se lo que pensaran…. "esta chica escribe y publica nuevas historias y tiene olvidadas las que ya había publicado :s"… pss verán les explico…. Es que se me ocurrió esta historia luego de ver el video de vocaloid y pensé "wow tengo que escribir sobre eso *-*" y asi es como llego esta historia nwn… y con respecto ah las demás, no se preocupen yo las actualizare pronto, sobre todo las de dgm… bueno sin mas aquí esta la nueva historia *-*…

-bla bla bla ohh que sexy esta el duque- conversaciones

"si es taaaaaaaaaan sexy" pensamientos

Los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenecen uwu si no tuviera mucho dinero *-*

Incluso la historia no me pertenece , le pertenece a mothy (akuno-p), 

Cap 1: primer acto: desaparición

Me encuentro totalmente solo, en una habitación oscura de la gran mansión que se supone que es mi hogar, con el gran rencor y odio que le tengo a este despreciable y maldito mundo al que fui obligado a existir, con una familia que aunque noble, solo es una basura, solo son parte de aquellos humanos que me desprecian por mi apariencia, diferente y horripilante, además de que soy hijo de las infidelidades de mi padre, naci de otra mujer que no fue la duquesa, así que como pueden ver soy la deshonra y el error del gran duque, un secreto que debe ser escondido y jamás salir a la luz , y creo que lo que mas me duele es.. que la persona que se hizo llamar mi amiga opina lo mismo de mí.

Golpee la pared de aquella habitación del castillo en el cual me habían dejado encerrado, mientras que la habitación principal se llevaba a cabo una fiesta formal organizada por mi "familia" para los altos mandos del país, en la cual naturalmente yo no podría participar, ya que mi sola presencia era considerada irrespetuosa y decepcionante para el honor de la familia Gakupo; ¡!oh! Pero no era una fiesta cualquiera, era la fiesta en la que se anunciaría el retiro de mi padre y la sucesión de mi hermano menor como duque de venomania, titulo que pertenecía a mi por derecho, pero creo que ya entenderán la razón del porque se decidió pasar sobre mi…..reí sarcásticamente para mis adentros –algún día me las pagaran, téngalo por seguro….-

Con un poco de ingenio, cosa que jamás me ah faltado para sobrevivir a este infierno de vida, idee el plan perfecto para escapar de ese lugar. cuando supe que ya no había nadie vigilando la puerta, tome una alfiler que llevaba escondido entre las cintas que amarraba mi largo cabello purpura y lo introduje, en la que entre la oscuridad, adivine que era la cerradura de la puerta, y tras unos segundos se escucho como esta se abría y al mover la vieja manilla, logre salir al pasillo de esa parte de la mansión olvidada por todos, menos por mi claro; Mire hacia un lado y ha!, como lo había imaginado, los torpes nuevos sirvientes de la mansión a los cuales se les había asignado mi vigilancia yacían dormidos en el suelo pacíficamente, reí al ver la escena y sin pensarlo 2 veces, tome de las hebillas del pantalón de uno de los hombres el llavero, que contenía todas las llaves que necesitaba para salir de ese lugar , el hombre se movió levemente y murmuro algo cuando logre quitarle mi objetivo, no negare que me puse nervioso por un instante, pero este se quedo quieto de nuevo, en su profundo sueño, y ahí vi la oportunidad para escapar; abriendo todas y cada una de las puertas de la torre pude salir victorioso en mi escape.

Mientras corría por el gran jardín de la mansión buscando una salida, no pude evitar toparme con la gran fiesta y para entonces mi curiosidad pudo mas, asi que me asome por uno de los grandes ventanales para mirar dentro del salón principal, me encontré con una escena desagradable; era justo el momento en el que mi padre anunciaba a mi hermano menor como el nuevo Duque, ése pequeño se robaba el titulo ¡Mi Titulo! El que por derecho me pertenecía al ser el hijo mayor, aunque producto de una infidelidad, pero sigo siendo el primogénito. Mi mente se lleno de rabia al ver la escena, tanto que solo quería romper el vidrio y reclamar lo que era mío Por derecho y destruir aquellas sonrisas falsas de mi padre y su familia, que solo utilizaban para ocultar mi existencia; y lo iba a hacer, cegado de odio y rencor lo iba a hacer, pero el pasar del mayordomo de la familia por enfrente del ventanal me hizo agachar la cabeza para ocultarme, mientras oía como aquella marioneta cerraba las cortinas y se iba, pero aun así, sabiendo que ya no tenia vista a la desagradable escena, Volví a subir la cabeza y por el pequeño espacio que dejaban las cortinas cerradas, y la vi, a ella, a la que se hacia llamar mi amiga, con su largo y decorado vestido amarillo mostaza, con su largo y ondulado cabello verde, cuidadosamente recogido en un moño y un abanico que combinaba con su vestido en su mano izquierda, cumpliendo con su función de refrescar a la hermosa mujer de ojos azules. Parecía conversar con alguien, mostrando aquella odiosa sonrisa tan parecida a la de mi padre;-serás mía Gumí, lo serás- dije en un susurro, como para calmar a mi corazón que latía fuerte gracias a su imagen mientras que con mi mano derecha dibujaba en la ventana el hermoso contorno de su bella y delicada figura.

Volví a la realidad cuando escuche a los sirvientes que se supone que eran mis guardias bajar desde la torre, que se supone era mi cárcel y gritar a los guardias de la puerta principal;- escapo!, cierren todas las puertas, el señor Kamui escapo!-.

"me encierran como a una rata y aun tienen el descaro de llamarme señor"- pensé, mientras una media sonrisa se formo en mis labios, justo antes de arrancar a correr silenciosamente por el jardín, esperando poder alcanzar algunas de las puertas antes que se cerraran, pero lamentablemente fui descubierto poco antes de llegar a mi meta

-allí esta!- grito uno de los guardias, dejándome paralizado en el acto y en cuestión de segundos, un montón de hombres armados me rodearon.

-que pasa aquí?- la voz de mi padre resonó con amargura a mis espaldas, todos los guardias se tensaron con solo su presencia, mientras que yo solo pude echarme a reír por lo bajo para luego ir aumentando el volumen .

-que es tan gracioso para usted?- pregunto amargo el hombre mayor a mis espaldas.

-nada- respondí al calmar mi risa irónica- es solo que estamos jugando algo nuevo que se acaba de inventar en la alta sociedad, el juego de atrapen al hijo adefesio, no deseado, nacido de los amoríos delincuentes del ahora ex duque de Venomania con una gitana, llevas 1 a o padre – voltee la mirada con una sonrisa lo mas sínica posible y vi en sus ojos la cólera que tenia por el echo de haberlo llamada por el título que el jamás hubiera querer tenido conmigo, y más por el hecho de que lo delatara ante aquellos jóvenes que no sabían nada sobre mi verdad , pero regreso a su compostura cuando unas personas llegaron tras de el a ver lo que pasaba .

-que deseas?- pregunto su desdichada esposa, al ponerse a su lado de forma desafiante.

-yo?, nada- dije con voz burlona.

-entonces deja de actuar de esa manera tan grotesca, y regresa a tu jaula maldito animal, solo eres una molestia, una adefesio que jamás debió nacer- dijo colérico el joven que ahora es nuevo duque, posesionándose al lado de sus padres.

-no, hermanito, no, no puedo volver, los animales tienen que ser libres, sobre todo cuando están malditos y son adefesios- reí sínicamente, pero mi risa se apago cuando, por segunda ves en la noche, vi a aquella mujer que me veía como imponiéndose a mi y abrazando al estúpido que me había insultado.

-verdad, que la próxima nueva duquesa es hermosa- dijo aquel hombre, al darse cuenta que yo veía a Gumí, y notando el cambio en mis expresiones.

"próxima nueva duquesa" paso por mi mente aquella verdad, al comprender lo que mi medio hermano me decía, el se iba a casar con ella.

Luego de eso no pude pronunciar palabra y me quede mirando a esa joven chica que algunas veces pensé que me quería.

-si, te has ganado un premio bastante envidiable- dije al fin, con otra sonrisa para ocultar mi dolor;- ten cuidado, que esos tesoros son altamente traicioneros y tramposos- al decir esto, vi los ojos de la mujer y por un momento pude notarla afligida, pero su mascara de odio volvió, en cuanto el abrazo de su prometido la envolvió mas fuerte, y yo ocultando la fuerte y desgarradora punzada en mi corazón, decidí que era hora de mi retirada

- bueno el show ah terminado pueden volver a su pequeña reunión- al decir esto di media vuelta y aproveche, la baja de guardia de aquel ejercito que protegía la casa y logre escapar de nuevo, rápidamente subí por el gigante portón de la entrada que ante la situación me pareció interminable, y logre escuchar de mi padre –déjenlo, no vale la pena, es mejor que se pierda en la ciudad, mendigue y pase el resto de sus días como lo que es-, la cólera que sentí al escuchar eso, casi hizo que me detuviera, pero prefería escapar, alejarme de ese horrendo sitio, de esas horribles personas y de la puñalada al alma que acababa de recibir, así que no me tome la molestia de bajar con cuidado, y de un salto que desgarro parte de mi ya vieja y sucia camisa al chocar con uno de los filosos adornos de aquel portón, baje hasta el otro lado y salí corriendo dejando todo atrás.

Corrí ,corrí ,corrí y corrí hasta llegar a un túnel dentro de la ciudad de Venomania, estaba tan oscuro como mi celda, pero eso no me molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado a mi oscuridad; la razón por la que me detuve fue la necesidad de aire, entre el dolor oprimido y el esfuerzo de haber corrido durante al menos 1 hora sin detenerme, mis pulmones ya no daban mas, al punto que pensé que mi muerte al fin había llegado, así que me senté en ese lugar para esperarla.

-Gakupo Kamui- dijo una voz macabra a mi lado, mencionando el que yo suponía que era mi nombre, es estúpido, pero pensé que era la muerte, nadie me conocía en el pueblo y dudo que en la mansión habría alguien que quisiera ir tras de mi.

-eres la muerte?- pregunte sin levantar la mirada- si lo eres no necesito presentaciones, cumple con tu trabajo de una buena vez –

La voz empezó a reír de forma irónica y muy divertida por mi error, aquel gesto me hizo levantar la mirada en colérica, para encontrarme con una imagen, parecida a una sombra a mi lado, imagen que a cualquiera hubiera matado, pero yo ya estaba muerto.

-querido, hasta la propia muerte me teme- sonrió- soy un demonio y eh venido por ti- dijo burlón.

- que querría un demonio de mi?-

-es fácil de adivinar- hizo una pausa-tu alma-

-¿mi alma vale algo?- pregunte con el mismo tono sínico regular en mi voz.

-no, pero lo valdrá-

-¿como lo sabes?-

El demonio sonrió- ¿que es lo que mas deseas en el mundo?- pregunto.

Mi mente se desconecto por un momento y por ella solo paso la imagen de aquella chica, de largos y ondulados cabellos verdes, de Gumí;- ¿para que deseas saberlo?- pregunte en seco.

El demonio volvió a sonreír- porque yo te lo daré- dijo y yo me quede sorprendido en el suelo, y el interpreto mi mirada

-te lo daré todo-hizo una pausa- el titulo que se te fue arrebatado, la dignidad que jamás se te fue otorgada, las bellezas que quieras, tu venganza en contra de la que se llamo tu familia, luego de que esa misma matara a tu madre y te enterrara a ti en desprecio, desesperación y soledad, tendrás un rostro que en ves de burlas solo dará envidia, eh incluso podrás con el mismo, conquistar a cualquier mujer que desees, incluyendo a la mujer de tu llamado hermano-

Sonreí, me encantaba como sonaba eso, jamás volvería a pasar por lo que eh vivido hasta ahora y además tendría a cualquier chica que se me antojara, a cualquiera;-y yo te daré mi alma a cambio?- pregunte.

-naturalmente, una ves que mueras tu alma será mía, muy fácil y sencillo- dijo el victorioso, y la verdad no basto de mucho para convencerme, ese era mi deseo mi venganza hacia mi vida pasada y los que la habían echo miserable.

-entonces trato hecho-sonreí, y por primera ves en mucho tiempo fue una sonrisa verdadera y victoriosa. El demonio de repente hizo aparecer entre sus manos un pergamino y lo abrió con cuidado y luego lo entrego en mis manos.

-quieres leer, todos los términos del contrato- dijo con su voz burlona una ves que me había entregado el pergamino, sabiendo la respuesta, si ya has decidido hacer el pacto que te llevara al infierno, cual seria la razón para leer todo aquel papel, así que con la mirada le afirme lo que el pensaba.

-entonces- de la misma manera que había invocado el pergamino, invoco una pluma ya mojada en tinta china;- solo firma- me la entrego y sin dudarlo, la tome y escribí en el papel mi nombre y de inmediato todo esto desapareció y de inmediato sentí que mi alma ardía y que todo me envolvía en una nube roja y negra, me tire al suelo gritando de dolor, el demonio me miro divertido y luego desapareció, pero el eco de su voz quedo en el aire –fue un placer hacer negocios contigo-. Naturalmente no pude responder, todo mi cuerpo hundido en dolor convulsionaba, haciéndome vomitar sangre y hacer rugidos de dolor mas fuertes de lo que hubiera deseado, no quería que alguien supiera de mi presencia; pero poco a poco mi conciencia se fue apagando hasta que después de unos segundos interminables, caí por fin rendido en el suelo, como si hubiera muerto.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ya estoy trabajando en el cap 2 xDD (y en la actualización del resto nwnU)….espero que les alla gustado, por que en lo personal a mi me gusto xDDD, y también me tomare el tiempo para agradecerle a inouekurosaki26, que me ayudo con la redacción del cap… y con esto se inagura oficialmente nuestra asociación de escritoras de fan fic xDDDD, y aprovecho para hacerle propagandas a su fic el renacer de los akatsuki de naruto, y a mis otros fics, la navidad inesperada de miku que falta el cap final xDD, y te alcanzare de dgm…. Y con esto me despedido nos vemos pronto sayo nwn….


	2. cap 2: renacimiento

*con un escudo* etto…. Hola… por favor no me maten! DX… es que eh estado ocupada con mi escuela ya que como ya me voy a graduar la presión aumenta con los últimas evaluaciones xDD…por suerte ya Sali de mi proyecto el cual fue aprobado wiii… xDD, en fin ya me vienen las vacaciones asi que espero publicar mas seguido, y sin mas aquí el segundo cap del duque *¬*

Los personajes ni la historia como tal me pertenecen…yo solo escribo mi versión de lo sucedido en el video de the madness of duke venomania ….

The madness of duke venomania

Acto 2: renacimiento

Abrí los ojos lentamente al sentir los rayos de sol mañaneros en mi rostro y de inmediato me lleve la mano derecha hasta mi cabeza, impidiendo que aquella repentina luz naciente, me cegase; cerré de nuevo los ojos y note un ligero pero persistente dolor al fondo de mi cabeza, que me hizo recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¿que fue lo que sucedió?- me pregunte aun algo confundido y aturdido, y de repente escuche la voz de unas personas a las afueras del túnel y eso me basto para que un repentino espasmo de adrenalina recorriera mi cuerpo, haciéndome levantar rápida y ágilmente, alejándome de los rayos de luz hasta esconderme en las sombras.

-ya viste lo que dicen los periódicos esta mañana?- decía uno de los hombres mientras pasaba por el lugar.

-si, aquí vaya que las noticias viajan rápido…la policía….- respondía otro hombre mientras se alejaban del lugar sin dejarme oír lo último de su oración. Me quede un corto lapso de tiempo mirando al vacio y recordándolo todo; la noche, el escape, la fiesta, el enfrentamiento;-Gumí- pensé en voz alta y luego recordé aquella figura negra de voz gruesa que escuche una vez llegue a este lugar. "_-__te lo daré todo-hizo una pausa- el titulo que se te fue arrebatado, la dignidad que jamás se te fue otorgada, las bellezas que quieras, tu venganza en contra de la que se llamo tu familia, luego de que esa misma matara a tu madre y te enterrara a ti en desprecio, desesperación y soledad, tendrás un rostro que en vez de burlas solo dará envidia, eh incluso podrás con el mismo, conquistar a cualquier mujer__que desees, incluyendo a la mujer de tu llamado hermano-dijo aquella voz entre las sombras y yo sin pensarlo 2 veces acepte el trato ya que no había nada en mi actual vida que me hiciera rechazar aquella oportunidad. Coloque mi firma en un pergamino y este justo con su dueño desaparecieron inmediatamente después de haber cerrado el trato,-fue un placer hacer negocios contigo-dijo aquella voz antes de desaparecer, mientras que repentinamente mi cuerpo empezaba a arder haciendo me caer al suelo y posteriormente caer en la inconsciencia"_

-habrá sido un sueño- pensé al terminar el recuerdo, pero el solo ver el lugar, me hacía difícil creer que solo había soñado el ultimo recuerdo que ocupaba mi mente, mas poco a poco, esa idea se fue acentuando en mi cabeza, hasta que decidí que pensaría en aquello luego ya que la necesidad de alimentarme se había hecho inminente y si quería sobrevivir (aunque no supiera para que) necesitaba encontrar algo que me sirviera de alimento, mientras caminaba por las ciudad tratando de pasar desapercibido cosa que no fue difícil, ya que parecía que el pueblo estaba más concentrado en algún evento nuevo que en sus deberes diarios y así encontré un puesto de manzanas desatendido a un lado de la calle, "la fruta del pecado" pensé antes de tomar unas cuantas y guardarlas entre mis sucias ropas sin que nadie lo notara, de repente me pude ver una figura reflejándose en el aparador de una tienda de relojes –¿_ese soy yo?- _pensé, pero aquel rostro era tan diferente, no se parecía en nada al que yo estaba acostumbrado a ver, cuando me reflejaba en un espejo; palpe mi rostro unos segundos pero la voz de un niño me saco de mi mente

-EXTRA EXTRA, EXTRAÑA DESAPARICION EN EL CASTILLO DEL DUQUE!- gritaba aquella diminuta pero chillona voz, al tiempo que la gran mayoría del pueblo se reunía a su alrededor murmurando cosas inaudibles e inentendibles. Me acerca cuidadosamente notando que nadie volteaba a verme con aquella mirada, con la que solían hacerlo, ya que todo el mundo estaba sorprendido con la noticia

-que es lo que sucede aquí?- un oficial de policía se acerco hacia el centro del circulo posándose luego al lado se aquel menor

-oficial de que trata todo esto?- pregunto un aldeano intrigado mientras señalaba aquel papel grisáceo que tenía en las manos

-es una lástima para mi informarles esto- el oficial bajo la cabeza y se acomodo el sombrero azul oscuro que traía,- esta mañana se recibió una llamada de uno de los sirvientes del duque gakupo ,el cual dijo que cuando fue a levantarlo y servirle su habitual desayuno, noto que ni él, ni la duquesa se encontraban en la cama, así que asustado fue a avisarle a su hijo, pero este tampoco se hallaba en su habitación y ninguno de los sirvientes los vio salir luego de que los invitados de la fiesta de anoche se fueran, pero mantengan la calma sea lo que sea ya la policía está a cargo y nada malo pasara en este pueblo

Al terminar de hablar el oficial todo el público allí reunido empezó a murmurar y sacar sus propias conclusiones, entonces decidí moverme de mi lugar e ir hasta donde estaba el niño ,-me puedes dar uno por favor- trate de decir lo más bajo posible para que solo el pequeño de ojos verdes pudiera oírme, mas el niño solo grito su respuesta –son 2 peniques*- me respondió casi gritando y el oficial de policía voltio a vernos y me miro con un rostro inquisitivo, pero luego con algo de lastima gracias a mis ropas arrugadas y sucias

-toma niño- dijo el oficial y le dio 2 monedas al joven, eso era lo que justo mas odiaba, la lastima, pero si esto era lo que yo estaba pensando, ya no tendría que volver a sentir esto sobre mi nunca más, así que con la mirada más apática posible mire al oficial y vi su nombre "kasane", y eh hice un breve gesto de agradecimiento para que no adivinara mis pensamientos y me fui dejándolo con una mirada sorprendida y llena de dudas

Me escondí en las sombras de un edificio lejos de la multitud y me puse a leer detalladamente lo que decía el periódico_**- "EXTRAÑA DESAPARICION EN EL CASTILLO DEL DUQUE"- **_decía el encabezado dando la misma noticia que había dado el oficial anteriormente y como por si sola una sonrisa de alegría se formo en mis labios y los recuerdos de la noche pasada volvieron a mi cabeza –_fue real- _me dije y volví a ver mi reflejo en vidriera. Era yo, tenía que ser yo, pero diferente, mis cabellos morados aunque desordenados parecían en su lugar, mis labios eran una perfecta curvatura en mi rostro, mis ojos eran profundos del mismo color que mi cabellos, todo, todo mi rostro, todo yo había cambiado, ahora una nueva y elegante sonrisa se formaba en mi boca y sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo dejando todo atrás, sin importarme nada, solo quería comprobar con mis propios ojos que aquello era cierto y que mi venganza estaba realizada, corrí, corrí y corrí hasta que llegue de nuevo al bosque y eventualmente a aquel castillo rodeado de policías. Pensé en como podría pasar, pero para mi suerte me encontré con un grupo de sirvientes vestidos igual que yo que pasaban por allí, así que logre inmiscuirme fácilmente en el grupo y pasar desapercibido ante los guardias hasta llegar al interior del jardín principal para posteriormente salir del pequeño tumulto de personas sin ni siquiera ser notado por ellos y entrar por una de las puertas de servicio escondidas a los lados de la fachada principal de la gran casa

Una vez dentro de la solitaria mansión, me dirigí directamente a la habitación principal aquella que era de mi padre, subí las escaleras llegando al primer piso y de allí di unos pasos sigilosos a través del solitario pasillo hasta llegar a la gran puerta de madera al final del mismo, entre abriendo la puerta con cuidado, divise todos los objetos perfectamente ordenados en su lugar (gracias a los sirvientes por supuesto), que lograban ver gracias a la tenue luz sola que entraba entre las cortinas del gran ventanal. Camine despacio y con la punta de mis dedos acaricie cuidadosamente el contorno de la peinadora de caoba, concentrando mi mirada en un cuadro, donde estaban pintados mi padre y su familia

-les dije que me vengaría- dije en voz baja recordando mi promesa que en su momento fue vacía pero que ahora había cobrado un nuevo y emocionante significado. De repente un ruido extraño interrumpió la paz del silencio de la habitación, así que abrí cuidadosamente la ventana que daba hacia uno de los jardines de la mansión buscando la causa del alboroto y pude divisar a dos guardias acorralando a una joven de cabellos rosa en el jardín, me quede viendo la escena intrigado recordando las palabras del demonio "_todas las mujeres que desees", _así que decidí probar si lo que decía era verdad, fije mi mirada en ella lo más intenso posible para que ella notara mi presencia, y funciono, esta comenzó a buscarme con la vista ignorando a sus opresores, de esa manera logre detallar sus desgastadas pero hermosas facciones, sus ojos verdes achinados, vacios y hermosos, la tierna comisura de sus labios, un kimono rojo y sucio que resaltaba muy bien su figura y hacía notar que era asiática. Ella me encontró en un intercambio fugaz de miradas, cayó a mis pies, increíblemente todo paso en cuestión de segundos antes que los estúpidos guardias se dieran cuenta del cambio de actitud de la joven y voltearan a ver lo que ella miraba con tanto afán

–Tu!- dijo uno de los guardias al reconocerme y yo solo pude devolverle una sínica sonrisa

–Quiero ver que eres capaz de hacer por mí, hermosadamisela_ – _dije viendo como el temor se apodero de eso seres.

–No te saldrás con la tuya!, tu hiciste esto!- dijo uno de los hombres pero mi sonrisa solo se amplió mas.

-mátalos- dije sin alterarme y ella saco unas tijeras de su kimono comenzó el baile en donde el rojo fue el protagonista, en donde el rosado de su cabello destaco como una suave cinta en el viento, haciéndome ver que aunque estuviera hipnotizada, esta chica ya tenía experiencia haciendo este tipo de cosas, era una asesina innata, tengo que admitirlo estaba maravillado con aquella escena, ella ahora era más bella que antes y ansiaba tenerla.

Ella termino el acto antes de lo que desearía, dejando caer los cuerpos sin vida de sus adversarios, pero aun asi fue merecedor de mi aplauso –ven acá- le dije como una orden a lo cual ella asintió buscando rápidamente su camino hacia mí, la hoy entrar al castillo, subir las escaleras, caminar por el pasillo y abrir la puerta de la habitación en la que me encontraba.

-sí, amo- dijo ella sin verme haciendo una reverencia

-dime tu nombre- le pregunte como una orden, pero aunque pareciera insignificante ansiaba saber el nombre de mi primera amante

-megurine luka- dijo ella

-luka- me repetí tomándole el mentón –pareces cansada, has hecho un gran trabajo, toma un baño y luego regresas, mereces un premio- dije sonriendo y soltándole del agarre de mi mano, entregándole una toalla y mostrándole que podía usar el baño de la habitación

-sí, amo- ella hizo una reverencia fue a cumplir con lo pedido

Luego de unos 10 minutos, se empezó a escuchar el alboroto a las afueras de la habitación, ya habían descubierto los cadáveres en el jardín más aun así me sorprendió el hecho de que nadie hubiera aparecido por los pasillos a pesar de saber que tenían a un asesino en la casa, no se atrevían a entrar a la habitación del "jefe" sin una orden –"_que idiotas"-_penséantes de que la puerta del baño se abriera y ella saliera vistiendo tan solo su toalla sobre su mojado cuerpo. Me quede viéndola por unos segundos antes de reaccionar y pedirle que cerrara la puerta, a lo que me sorprendió su respuesta.

-no vendrá nadie por aquí, me encargue de nuestra privacidad al venir hasta acá, puedo adivinar sus pensamientos, amo- dijo ella cerrando la puerta del baño, yo me quede callado tratando de procesar lo que me había dicho, pensaba que ella sería mi marioneta, pero la verdad era mejor que una, era una especie de sirviente completamente fiel, dominable, y que solo me seguiría, estuviera o no con ella; sonreí

-que más desea?, amo- me pregunto de nuevo adivinando mis pensamientos

-que vengas- le dije con una seductora sonrisa

-hai, kamui-sama- respondió ella acercándose a mi

Bueno bueno eso fue todo xDD, ya estoy trabajando en el cap 3 asi que no creo tardar en publicarlo (rayos eso mismo dije la ultima ves y mira….) voy a publicar cuando pueda xd…espero que sea pronto…espero que les haya gustado el cap…. Una pregunta les gustaría que pusiera este lemon gakupo x luka explicito en un cap especial o solo lo dejo asi xDD (yo como personalmente soy fan del gakupo x luka eligiria el primero… yo solo puse esta historia como gumi x gakupo por que asi esta la versión original y sinceramente asi esta perfecta y no me atrevi a cambiarlo xD)….en fin ustedes me dicen… gracias por comentar y los que comenten o los persiguire con una cuchara and again and again and again … (vean ese video xDD)..hahaha no mentira solo comenten por fa eso ayuda a la construcción de este maravilloso fic..bueno nos vemos en la próxima matta ne! nwn!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Como están tiempo sin verlos xDDD, bueno primero que nada me disculpo por haber tardado mas de lo que pensaba con este cap, pero creo que la espera fue menos en comparación al anterior xDDD, bueno mi tardanza se la debo al estrés de mi graduación (wiii ya me gradue!) a que yo escribia las partes de este cap por pedazos en diferentes sitios y para juntarlos luego me costo un poco y también a que gracias a un comentario de alguien muy cercano que dijo que este fic no era tan bueno me desanime T_T…. pero gracias a los que siempre comentan y una amiga que me hizo entrar en razon los animos volvieron y ahora le traigo este cap super especial… bueno verán este cap a parte de largo (7 pag de Word) incluye mi primer lemon :S el cual me preocupa por que no se como me haya quedado XDD asi que me disculpo de antemano si se les presenta algún incoveniente con el nwnU, … bueno ya sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el cap wiiiii

Disclaimer: ni los personaje ni la historia como tal son mias yo solo escribo mi versión de lo que sucedió en el video de the madness of duke venomania, los personajes de vocaloid le pertenecen a su respectiva compañía y la historia a la saga de los 7 pecados capitales de akuno-p/mothy

-Bla bla bla gakupo es muuuuy sexy- diálogos

-"bla bla bla lo amo xDD "- pensamientos y/o diálogos de terceros

ok ahora si el cap!

The madness of duke venomania

Cap 3- despertando las llamas

Desperté debido a un incesante ruido que a pesar de oírse a la distancia no dejaba de ser molesto , intente levantarme ante la repentina angustia de ser descubierto (aun tenía que deshacerme de el horrible reflejo de ser una escoria perseguida), pero un peso que yacía sobre mi pecho me lo impidió, dirigí mi mirada algo confusa hacia ese "algo" logrando visualizar una maraña de cabellos color rosa que a pesar de que estaban desordenados parecían estar en su perfecto lugar, sonreí un poco al recordar quien era ella, acaricie su suave cabello para despegar su rostro dejando ver claramente a su dueña quien dormía plácidamente como si hubiera gastado mucha energía y necesitara desesperadamente el descanso, sonreí de nueva cuenta al recordar que era lo que la había hecho llegar hasta este estado

FLASH BACK

-que más desea?, amo- me pregunto de nuevo adivinando mis pensamientos

-que vengas- le dije con una seductora sonrisa

-hai, kamui-sama- respondió ella acercándose a mi

la tome ligeramente por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo y suavemente empecé a lamer su cuello haciendo que ella gimiera muy delicadamente, yo tome su cabello que para ese momento aun seguía mojado y procedí a morderle el cuello haciendo que ella se estremeciera un poco

-eres virgen?- una pregunta estúpida causada por una preocupación estúpida, hasta ese momento fue que recordé que yo lo era

-sí, lo soy- respondió ella en un hilo de voz

-está bien seré amable- de alguna manera ese sentimiento de debilidad desapareció rápidamente, yo estaba completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer, suavemente tire de la toalla que rodeaba el cuerpo mojado de aquella mujer dejándola completamente desnuda, la separe un momento de mi solo para contemplarla, ante mis ojos estaba una obra perfecta de dios, un cuerpo que hasta las mismas diosas griegas envidiarían, ya había visto mujeres desnudas en mi vida, pero esta era la más hermosa que había visto, hasta ahora. Pensé en gumi y eso me hizo bajar la mirada por un segundo para sumirme en mis pensamientos, pero luka tomo algo de iniciativa y empezó a besar lentamente mi cuello subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja

-"_cierto, luka_"- pensé mientras que sonreí, este momento era netamente para disfrutar y saborear el sabor de mi compañera, volví a tomarla por la cadera para acercarla a mí y lamer con mas tenacidad su cuello haciendo que ella soltara algunos gemidos más fuertes, acto seguido empecé a ascender mi mano hasta que llegar a rozar su pecho suavemente, ella tomo mi cabello como pidiendo que siguiera así que con algo de brusquedad empuje su cuerpo hasta la cama y me posicione encima de ella, tratando de percibir su olor, su esencia, decidí probar sus labios los cuales eran una línea muy fina pero apetecible en su rosto, le bese yendo desde lo amable y algo tímido hasta lo apasionado introduciendo cada vez mas mi lengua en su boca y para mi placer ella respondía cada acción soltando leves gemidos; lentamente y sin soltar su boca me deshice de la vieja camisa que llevaba puesta dejando que mi torso desnudo se juntara con el de ella, deslice mi mano nuevamente yendo desde sus sienes pasando por cada detalle de su rostro, su cuello para finalmente llegar al su pecho comenzando a acariciar circularmente su pezón provocando que nuestras respiraciones se agitaran de la excitación, justo en ese momento me separe de sus labios para dirigir hasta su pecho para comenzar a lamer el pezón del mismo, esperando escuchar aquellos gemidos que no tardaron en aparecer, detuve el trabajo de mi mano en su pecho y posteriormente descendí acariciando suavemente su vientre mientras ella lo movía suavemente como respuesta de cómo se sentía en ese momento, sonreí proseguí con mis planes llegando rápidamente a la vagina de mi amante y así empecé a estimular su clítoris jugando con él con mis dedos ella empezó a gemir y sudar correspondiendo a mi acto de la mejor forma que lo pudo haber hecho, llevando su mano hasta mis pantalones meterla allí para acariciar mi entrepierna, gemí y le continúe besando mientras que decidí introducir en ella uno de mis dedos suavemente, luka pronuncio un grito ahogado que como acto reflejo provoco que yo gimiera eh introdujera un segundo dedo en la cavidad, reí un poco estaba disfrutando todo aquello, la expresión de placer de mi amante era celestial y su cuerpo moviéndose gloriosamente en respuesta no pudo haber sido más exquisito y claro no podría describirlo lo que ella me hacía sentir con su juego en mi sexo, seguimos en ese plan por unos momentos más, hasta que en un momento de sumo placer decidí probar con mis propios labios aquello que la llevaría a la gloria, y sacando mis dedos de su cavidad húmeda y empezar a lamer su parte prohibida mientras que con mis manos sostenía las de ella como para evitar entre alguna de sus convulsionas y gemidos de placer fuera a para lo que yo con tanto furor le hacia

-a-ah, kamui-sama…- dijo ella dándome a entender que pronto ella llegaría al clímax y yo no quería perderme eso, sonreí de lado y termine de despojarme la última pieza de ropa que quedaba en mi cuerpo y me posicione justo encima de ella ya con mi miembro erecto y lo introduje lentamente despojándola a ella de toda su virginidad… y de la mía. Sus expresiones eran una muestra de dolor y placer que demostraba con sus manos al aferrarse a mi espalda poco a poco nos fuimos acostumbrando al otro y empecé a embestirla primero lentamente sacando y metiendo mi miembro por su estrecha cavidad para luego hacerlo más rápidamente fundiéndola a ella en placer que se confundiendo sus gemidos con los míos en una hermosa harmonía hasta que por fin pude sentirlo, sus uñas prácticamente se clavaron el mi espalda, su cuerpo se arqueo de placer y sus gemidos se hicieron en uno solo mas fuerte, ella había llegado a un orgasmo y aquellos espasmos que se producían dentro de su vagina además de el placer que sentía al saber que yo la había hecho llegar allí me hicieron llegar al mío propio logrando que inevitablemente yo terminara dentro de ella….

Luego de unos momentos en donde ambos tratamos de calmar nuestras respiraciones, nos vimos por primera vez a los ojos y sin decir nada Salí de ella y me coloque a su lado ya siendo invadido por el sueño

-ven- le dije y extendí mi brazo en señal que se acercara a mí, haciéndolo ella de esa manera y recostando su cabeza en mi pecho uniendo de nueva cuenta nuestros sudados cuerpos, ella cerró los ojos y allí se quedo dormida, yo solo mire al techo, aun se asomaba un pequeño rayo de luz por la ventana, durante todo este tiempo no recordé el alboroto de afuera pero ahora todo estaba en silencio

-"_el sudor y la sangre se mesclan con la libido creando gotas purpuras_"- pensé antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Me saco de mi placentero recuerdo el incesante sonar de la puerta principal-pero que inoportunos son- dije en voz baja, mientras me relamía los labios ante el recuerdo de aquel acto de lujuria, si definitivamente eso era lujuria, solo sexo, no existía ningún sentimiento en el, lo cual estaba bien para mí. Tome su cuerpo lo más amable y caballerosamente posible para no despertarla, la coloque a mi lado sobre la cama, ella apenas si se movió solo para acomodarse en una nueva posición, me levante lentamente y acomode la suave sabana de seda en su escultural cuerpo, algo que yo jamás podría olvidar es el trato que se le debe dar a una bella dama, de inmediato sentí que el alboroto a las afueras de la mansión se intensificaba así que decidí vestirme. justo iba a tomar las viejas ropas que llevaba puestas desde hace ya varios días, si no es que meses, recordé mi situación actual y con una fría sonrisa llena de avaricia me dirigí hacia el vestidor del cuarto de mi padre, de allí tome los trajes que me parecieron más humildes en su colección aunque encontrar algo que no fuera llamativo o costoso en esa habitación llena de finos trajes era como buscar una aguja en un pajal

Me vestí rápida y silenciosamente con un elegante traje que constaba de chaleco, pantalón y chaqueta negras junto con una elegante camisa manga larga al fondo, me mire al espejo tratando de detallar cada aspecto de mi nuevo yo, sonreí de una manera gloriosa llena de orgullo y avaricia y por supuesto estaba ese sentimiento de victoria reflejada en mi mirada

-amo?- justo en ese momento escuche una suave y serena voz a mis espaldas _–" amo?, definitivamente este nuevo yo me agrada muchos más de lo que imaginaba_"-pense con todo el orgullo que me cabía dentro del cuerpo, voltee a ver a aquella mujer de cabello rosa y escultural cuerpo que aun se encontraba desnuda sobre las sabanas de seda de la cama

-lamento si la desperté, bella dama- le dije con un tono seductor que hasta a mi me sorprendió al descubrir que lo tenia

-amo, no tiene por que disculparse, al contrario yo debería disculparme con usted por haberme quedado dormida en un momento inoportuno – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia

La mire con superioridad un momento e Iba a decir algo pero la voz de un policía bastardo, me interrumpió antes de que mencionara palabra

-sal de allí quien seas, tenemos la mansión rodeada- gritaba ese hombre desde el jardín, me asome por el ventanal y pude ver al mismo oficial que esta mañana me miro con esos desgraciados ojos de la lastima, sonreí de nuevo, todo esto era muy… divertido

-me encargo de ellos amo?- pregunto la pelirosa mientras se paraba de la cama

-déjame hablar con ellos primero, tu sígueme para cuando necesite de tu protección y ya que tu kimono está manchado de sangre colócate alguno de los vestidos de la duquesa, pero no los más costosos- le ordene –ah y por cierto ve a la caja fuerte de el sótano, en la habitación privada de mi padre, de allí toma unos papeles y tráelos, los necesitaremos…-

-hai- como una fiel sirviente, la chica dio unos pasos hacia el vestidor de la mujer de mi padre, lentamente la suave sabana caía al suelo dejando su cuerpo completamente desnudo haciéndome deleitar con su escultural cuerpo el cual aun un rincón de mi mente no podía creer que yo lo había poseído unos momentos atrás

Ella hizo todo lo que le ordene rápidamente al parecer la habilidad de ella para quitarse la ropa también la tenia para colocársela de nuevo, tampoco tardo mucho en bajar y regresar del sótano mientras que yo daba el último retoque a mi nueva a apariencia , al verla con aquel vestido una vez que ambos nos reencontramos por los pasillos de la mansión, simplemente me pareció hermosa, mas su cabello no concordaba con la elegancia del mismo, así que yo mismo tome una peineta de la peinadora de la duquesa y arregle su cabello tal y como recordaba que gumi lo llevaba una vez en un día de campo, recogido hacia atrás dejando caer elegantemente el resto de cabello sobre los hombros, aunque estaba concentrado unos gritos incesantes en las afueras de la mansión me desconcentraron… sinceramente esos tipos eran irritantes

-Amo…- ella hablo combinando sus pensamientos con los míos

-lo sé, vamos, creo que ya nos hemos dado de esperar lo suficiente-

Rápidamente bajamos las escaleras, yo me quede en medio de las mismas mientras que deje que ella abriera las puertas principales de la mansión para recibir nuestras "visitas"

-me podría decir que está pasando aquí?- pregunto alterado el alguacil Kasane

-muy buen día oficial, es un placer tenerlo de visita pero me temo que no se a lo que se refiere- respondí amable pero sínicamente

-3 de mis oficiales fueron hallados muertos en esta morada- respondió el sin bajar el tono de voz- que responde usted a eso-

- oh- disimule sorpresa-pues eso lo lamento mucho, no sabía que una tragedia así hubiera pasado en mis narices- trate de sonar los mas afligido posible sin perder mi postura- tal vez fueron las mismas personas que se llevaron al duque y su familia- reí internamente ante lo acertada que podía estar esa aclaración más seguí con mi actuación

-sí, es lo más probable, por eso hemos venido a investigarlo a usted?- dijo el alguacil que pareció haberme reconocido –no aparece nadie con su descripción en la lista de sirvientes

-sirvientes?- pregunte ofendido – yo no soy ningún sirviente- recupere la compostura rápidamente- soy el que tomara el nuevo título de duque mientras el mismo se encuentra desaparecido, soy gakupo kamui un placer- dije haciendo una reverencia

-ah si quien dice eso?-

-la sangre- respondí – soy el hijo ilegitimo del duque, tengo pruebas- una vez que dicho eso su cara pareció no haberme creído, pero en cuanto recupere mi postura luego de la reverencia hice una breve señal con los dedos indicándole a mi luka que le mostrara los papeles que había traído del sótano al oficial; el los reviso detalladamente con cara de disgusto, aquellos papeles eran los que mi padre se había visto obligado a firmar para reconocerme como su hijo luego de que la muerte de mi madre pusiera en riesgo su reputación . El oficial hizo una mueca y le entrego los papeles a una persona a sus espaldas

-un hijo fuera de matrimonio eh?- pregunto eso, tal vez adivinando que eso era lo que más me lastimaba el orgullo

-pero criado y recompensado como todo un príncipe, gracias a las atenciones de mi amado padre - le respondí callando sus pensamientos, aunque todo lo que había dicho era una vil mentira sobre todo la parte de "amado padre" tenía que mostrarme agradecido y humilde, sabía que cualquier expresión inconsciente que mostrara mis verdaderas intenciones, le darían motivos para perseguirme

-y por que los sirvientes no han hablado de usted?- intento acorralarme

-como vera, muy pocos me conocen, mi padre me envió lejos para evitar que las malas lenguas desgraciaran la reputación de la familia- respondí sin bajar la guardia

- según los papeles dice que usted es mayor, por que el menor obtuvo el título la otra noche entonces?- sus preguntas eran de lo mas desesperantes pero ya me lo había visto venir

-como comprenderá, al no ser hijo legitimo de la duquesa, por decirlo de una manera ciertos derechos se me fueron removidos de lugar dándole de primera estancia el titulo a mi hermano menor, pero debido a los lazos de sangre que llevo dentro yo asumiré el lugar hasta que mi hermano regrese-

-hmmm- el pareció no creerme pero no tenia pruebas en mi contra, todo salía a la perfección -me extraña que no esté preocupado pudiendo ser que los secuestradores de sus padres estén cerca- dijo el cómo última oportunidad de afirmar sus sospechas

-confió en que mi seguridad está bien resguardada, cierto joven luka- dije mientras señalaba a la pelirrosa quien asintió afirmando mis palabras

- son de una especie de seguridad especial cuya única misión es protegerme, mi padre los me confiaron a ellos desde niño para evitar altercados y problemas con personas externas a la situación- ahora respondí inventando una historia - por ahora todo está bien-si algo extraño pasa los llamare de inmediato, ténganlo por seguro –

El alguacil suspiro ante su pequeña derrota y me dirigió una mirada fría

-mientras debería saber que será tratado de sospechoso, bastardo-

-se le agradecería algo de respeto, hacia un hombre como kamui-sama- respondió mi sirvienta interviniendo en la conversación, sorprendiendo al hombre frente a mí, yo, estaba orgulloso de mi creación –"así que ellas serán solamente mías"- me repetí mentalmente

-padre, hemos revisado todo el perímetro, y no se encontró nada fuera de lo normal- de repente una mujer de cabello color fucsia arreglado en 2 coletas que hacían que su cabellos cayera en espirales me quede mirándola con deseo, cosa que el alguacil kasane noto mas no comento al respecto a pesar de ser su hija

-bien, por ahora señor gakupo no tenemos razones para arrestarlo, ya que desgraciadamente no se encontraron pruebas en su contra, pero eso no quiere decir que se le serán revocadas toda sospecha de usted, me llevare estos papeles para examinar su autenticidad le molesta?-

-no, adelante-

-bien, entonces hasta luego joven, o lo lamento, señor duque- dijo el alguacil remarcando la última frase mientras se daba media vuelta para salir del lugar

-no se, preocupe- dije sínicamente con una media sonrisa – aunque si me permite aconsejarle algo, usted debería pasar más tiempo buscando los verdaderos culpables antes de gastar tiempo valioso en mi, le aseguro que no encontraran nada extraño en mi persona-

-eso lo decidiré yo, hasta luego- hiso una medie reverencia y el con todo su sequito incluyendo su hija empezaron a salir del lugar

-luka- dije una vez que todos se hubieran ido

-si?, amo-

-reúne a todos los empleados que se encuentren en la mansión y despídelos, a partir de ahora yo decidiré quien entre y quien no- al decir esto me di media vuelta y regrese a mi habitación con la rabia desbordándose por todo mi ser

-sí, amo- dijo ella a mis espaldas –nada mas?-

-no- dije fríamente antes de entrar al pasillo

Al cabo de una hora estaba en la oscura habitación, la cual había prácticamente destrozado para eliminar cualquier esencia de mi padre, en medio de aquel desorden me encontraba bebiendo una copa de vino de la bodega, no había visto a luka desde que le di esa última orden, sabía que tardaría un rato así que decidí esperarla pacientemente, ya casi era de noche por lo que apenas podía ver mi reflejo en lo roto del espejo; de repente escuche unas pisadas por lo sigilosas que sonaban sabia que pertenecían a luka

-hay que comprar nuevos muebles- dije sin voltear a verle

-sí, amo- dijo ella, al parecer acababa de entrar en la habitación

-cumpliste con lo que te pedí?- le pregunte haciendo tendiendo mi mano en señal para que ella la tomara

-justo como usted lo ordeno, amo- dijo tomando mi mano entiendo mi orden

La atraje hacia mí haciéndola caer sobre mis piernas y mordí su cuello en cuanto estuvo a mi alcance, ella gimió levemente a lo cual sonreí

-sabes de algún lugar donde pueda celebrar mi pequeña victoria?- le pregunte seductoramente al oído, luego de liberar la rabia que sentía dentro gracias a las preguntas del alguacil pude ver que ya no tendría quien me moleste el jamás encontrara pruebas que me inculparan además que todo el castillo era para mí solo

-claro, a las afueras de la ciudad, hay un bar, también es un burdel ah todo hombre de sociedad le encanta ese lugar- respondió ella en un hilo de voz

-no, creo que ese tipo de servicios no me satisficieran no son lo suficientemente interesantes, piensa en algo mas-

-también a las afueras de la ciudad, hay un extraño circo solitario, el lugar ni es muy llamativo pero si busca cosas interesantes allí es su especialidad, además creo que la prometida del dueño será de su agrado-

Sonreí ante el comentario, me sorprende lo mucho que luka sabia de mi –bien, entonces prepara un carruaje, partimos a ver la funcione de esta noche-

Ya eso es todo xDD… bueno primero que nada vamos a responder unos cuantos reviewes

Nekomata-sempai : o alias hyori onii-san xDD , gracias por comentar y aquí tienes tu tan buscado lemon que tanto me lo pedias espero que sea de tu agrado y gracias por seguir apoyando

Makaakechi: hahaha gracias por comentar espero esta vez no haberme tardado tanto, y bueno hay puse el lemon gakupo x luka, es que luego lo pense bien y me pareció que quedaba bien aquí espero que te guste este cap

Sobeyda S granger: bueno aquí esta un lemon espero que te guste, en serio estoy nerviosa por saber que opinan… gracias por seguir la historia y gracias por comentar nwn

inouekurosaki26: a ti por que te respono xDD, ok onee-chan gracias por apoyar este humilde fic xDD

ArikelDelaRosa: hahaha tu comentario me animo mucho nwn… me alegra que te guste tanto mi historia y espero no decepcionarte *busca escudo* creo que me tarde un poco asi que no me mates lentamente con la cuchara DX… xDD, ya sabes cuento con tus reviewes xDD

Misa Scarlet Jaegerjaquez: bueno aquí esta un gakupoxluka espero que te guste gracias por el reviewe

Hahahaha ok ya habiendo terminado ese tema, quiero pedirles que sean buenos conmigo sobre todo con el lemon (estoy muy nerviosa con eso) es que como ya vieron, luka era virgen gakupo también y hasta yo era virgen escribir lemon asi que se admiten errores no? xDD además que yo no eh echo eso en la vida real asi que me guio de otros que eh leído n/n…bueno se aceptan criticas, consejos de todo pero y miren que me quede desde las 4 de la tarde hasta las 3 de la mañana arreglando esto para que quedara bello y precioso para ustedes… espero que mi trabajo rinda frutos, espero sus reviewes!... por favor no me dejen T_T…. bueno matta nee!... conti pronto!


	4. Chapter 4: sorpresa

HOLA por allí xDDD, como están?, tenia tiempo sin verlos verdad, pero antes de que me maten quiero decir que no pude actualizar antes por un problema familiar, el cual ya todo esta bien gracias a dios xD, depues empeze la uni y bueno…. Pero después cuando termine por fin de escribir este cap decidi esperar hasta hoy 21-oct para publicarlo porque…. HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS WIIIII, y quería publicarlo hoy para hacerlo especial… xDDD (no me pueden matar por que es mi cumple xD)….ademas este cap, según lo que me dijo mi editora esta mas largo, tal ves no sea el cap mas interesante pero di lo mejor de mi para seguir trayéndoles la mejor calidad con este fic…ahora sin mas aquí el cap 4

-wii es mi cumple- conversaciones

-"wii denme reviewes de regalo"- pensamientos y/o conversaciones exteriores

Disclaimer: el duque y demás personajes no me pertencen, y la histoia original le pertenece a akuno-P, yo solo escribo mi versión de los echos xDD

The madnes of duke venomania

4to acto: sorpresa

Iba solitario, en el interior de la carroza, Luka al ser mi única sirviente, conducía la misma por aquellos caminos que poco a poco se fundían en la oscuridad, yo veía el atardecer a través de la ventana pensando en cómo mi vida había cambiado en menos de 24 horas….-"hoy otra hermosa mujer vendrá a mi"- pensé, mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro, recordando el lugar al que nos dirigíamos.

Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde que el sol se oculto, y ahora, desde mi carroza solo se visualizaba las penumbras de un frondoso bosque, cuyo camino solo era alumbrado por una tenue luz que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de alli; cerre los ojos y me deje llevar por el leve movimiento provocado por el rocoso camino y cai de nueva cuenta en los brazos de morfeo …

Al despertar observe que me encontraba en un lugar tranquilo, una especie de jardín, había todo tipo de rosas a mi alrededor pero fue una sola la que me llamo la atención, aquella que resaltaba entre las demás, era diferente y a mi parecer la más hermosa de todas; de inmediato di unos cuantos pasos y me incline para observarla mejor; era de un color purpura intenso y por sus pétalos, caían cristalinas gotas de agua cuya forma era muy parecida a unas lagrimas, estas parecían indicar que fue regada , quizás por la lluvia, pero al fijarme a mi alrededor note que ninguna de las otras rosas tenían las peculiares gotas, volvi la mirada hacia la rosa purpura y opte por tomarla, pero en el instante en que la yema de mis dedos solo roso sus pétalos todo se volvió negro quedando yo en medio de tal oscuridad con una tenue luz blanca que me apuntaba, levante una de mis manos para evitar que la luz me segara y allí descubri que ese era el yo de 8 años, en ese momento algo retumbo en mi corazón y en mi mente , algún mal presentimiento.

-miren es el niño bastardo!- grito alguien a mis espaldas

-mira el es el hijo que el duque tuvo fuera de matrimonio, ha ha hay que ver que tiene mala suerte- "murmuraba" una mujer al oído de otra que la acompañaba y solo me miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-mira mama, que extraño es su color de cabello- ahora era un niño pequeño quien me señalaba con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro mientras parecía querer acercarse a mi, pero su madre solo lo tomaba de brazo con fuerza para retenerlo – no te acerques a el, es malo te puede lastimar- decia aquella mujer, mientras se alejaba rapitadamente del lugar, junto con el niño que se quejaba de cierta molestia.

-"por que todos son asi?"- uno de mis pensamientos salió a relucir haciendo eco en la oscuridad que me rodeaba, con una voz de joven niño. Me arrodille en el suelo tapando mis oídos para intentar no escuchar los agrios comentarios a mi alrededor mientras que unas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas hasta caer el suelo, tenia miedo mucho miedo, mas era un miedo que no había sentido desde hacia muchos años

-Basta, basta…- empecé a decir casi en un susurro y luego el volumen de mi voz empezó a elevarse…-BASTA!- finalmente grite… todo a mi alrededor quedo en silencio y todas la personas empezaron a alejarse

-"que niño tan maleducado, no entiendo como el duque decidió mantenerlo"- fue lo último que oi de una de las señoras. Volvi mi mirada al suelo, sin tener nada especifico pasando por mi cabeza, todo era tan confuso y tormentoso.

-estas bien?- una voz de niña me hablo a mis espaldas, por alguna razón parecía preocupada?

No dije nada, no respondi, en realidad no sabía que decir, podría mentir y fingir que nada pasaba aun cuando ya era mas que obvio que algo andaba mal o tal vez confiarle a una extraña toda la verdad solo para que al final se burlara y me hiriera como todos los demás…

-se que te pasa algo, dimelo!- exigió la pequeña, que ahora se había posicionada justo al frente de mi, lista para encararme

-…- segui sin responderle, mas por alguna razón empeze a subir mi mirada para conocer su rostro, cosa que en un futuro se convirtió en mi mejor sueño y mi peor pesadilla….

-kamui-sama, kamui-sama…- otra voz de mujer pero muy diferente a la del sueño, que mas que sueño fue un recuerdo, me llamaba con algo de alteración sin quitar ese tono tranquilo y de respeto que tenia hacia mi

Abrí los ojos lentamente y busque su rostro, era de piedra, por un momento habría jurado que sentía preocupación por mi, pero eso solo era mi imaginación, al fin y al cabo ella era mi marioneta…

Ella extendió su mano, y la tome con cuidado mientras bajaba de la carroza, al llegar al suelo húmedo propio del interior de cualquier bosque, levante la vista y me percate que un pequeño grupo de gente me observaba, pero a diferencia de las personas de mi sueño, esas miradas eran de miedo… ellos me temian, principalmente por el poder que poseía y eso me encantaba. Ellos eran visiblemente inferiores, campesinos que seguramente se reunian todas las noches en este lugar para escapar de su horrenda vida en la ciudad. Camine lentamente por el pequeño camino que formaban las personas para dejarme pasar sin dejar de mirarme con sorpresa y respeto, sonrei, jamás en mi vida había sido tratado de esa forma, forma en la cual debieron tratarme todos desde que era pequeño.

Seguía en mi regocijo cuando mi mirada capto la figura de una joven en la entrada de una pequeña carpa, no podía ver bien su cara debido a la poca luz del lugar, pero a diferencia de los demás campesinos ella no se aparto cuando me le acerque…

-Señor Gakupo es un honor, e indiscutiblemente una sorpresa para nosotros, que alguien como usted venga a visitarnos- dijo con una voz algo timida, pero con la seguridad suficiente de hacerme sentir que recibir a los clientes de aquel humilde circo era su trabajo

-sabe usted mi nombre- dije simulando una sorpresa

-claro, su nombre a figurado en todos los periódicos de la ciudad, usted será el duque hasta que su hermano regrese- dijo con amabilidad pero detrás de sus palabras había un ¿desafio?

-si es que regresa!…-dije tratando de mostrarme algo afligido, aunque en realidad no creo haber tenido mucho éxito. Di unos pasos dentro de la carpa, el lugar estaba completamente iluminado, así que pude ver a esa mujer perfectamente delante de mi, su cuerpo era delgado y de buena forma envuelto en un barato vestido color azul aunque se notaba que era lo mejor que tenia, su cabello era de un extraño color aquamarina atado en dos coletas que caian delicadamente hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura y unos profundos ojos del mismo color que me veían de forma curiosa, además que era muy fácil de perderse en ellos y de allí lo supe, ella seria mi próxima esclava. Sonreí maliciosamente

-Vaya esto si que es una sorpresa- de repente la voz de un hombre me sorprendió por la espalda , gire lentamente hasta encarar al que me hablaba, era un hombre de mas o menos mi edad y altura, de cabellos azules , tez blanca, vistiendo un barato traje de etiqueta color negro, el cual se notaba que estaba viejo y remendado, mas aun asi lo hacia ver como el líder del lugar, por lo que rápido deduje que era el dueño.

-Kaito…-hablo tímidamente la mujer que estuvo a mi lado hasta eso momento, cuando en unos cuantos pasos se dirigió rápidamente al lado del hombre y tomo su brazo con firmeza, como si quisiera demostrarme que ya tenía dueño, supongo que debió notar mis pensamientos de hace un momento; -"esto solamente se hace mas interesante cada vez"- pense con superioridad

-Buenas noches- dije amablemente haciendo una reverencia .

-Buenas noches- pronuncio el, con una gran sonrisa- es un placer tener a alguien con modales decentes en este lugar para variar, soy Kaito Shion un placer- entonces extendió su mano en pos de un saludo, a pesar de ser un campesino, este tal kaito parecía tener algo de buenos modales, respondi su gesto y me presente

-soy Kamui Gakupo, un placer-

-Si lo sé, que vivamos en un lugar como este no quiere decir que no estemos enterados de todo, Duque- dijo desaciendo el apretón de manos y mostrando una arrogante sonrisa, demasiado para alguien como el –veo que ya conocistes a mi prometida, a la luz de mis ojos- dijo dedicándole un mirada a la chica a su lado, que aun me veía con cierto temor .

-Si es cierto, mas aun no me ha dicho su nombre, bella dama- mencione ensanchando lo mas posible una sonrisa, casi pude sentir como su cuerpo se erizaba, mientras veía mis ojos casi ignotizada… pero aun no era el momento…

-Querida no sea grocera con el invitado- dijo en un todo de reprimenda el peliazul sacando a su novia del trance

-Oh si, lo siento…Duque- pareció forzar esa ultima palabra, mas en ves de molestarme , me causo mas interés en ella –mi nombre es Miku Hatsune-

-Por ahora…- mencionó algo juguetón, su novio, pero esta ignoro el pequeño comentario, parecía tener mas interés en mi, kKto lo noto rápidamente

-Bueno por que no pasamos, tengo los puestos perfectos para personas tan importantes como ustedes- dijo señalando a Luka quien se encontraba a mis espaldas- el show esta por comenzar supongo que para eso fue que vinieron- rei internamente al escuchar esas ultimas palabras, mas me mantuve sereno frente a el, oh los celos, temia que su adorada prometida quedara tan prendada de mi que lo dejara... mas lo que mas daba gracia del asunto es que asi iba a pasar de alguna manera u otra

-Amo?...-Luka parecía leerme los pensamientos mas parecía tener una gran duda en ella

.si?-

-Cuál es el plan?- sonrei ante su pregunta, era increíble que alguien que pudiera llegar a ser tan sangrienta en un campo de batalla y tan ardiente en la cama preguntara algo tan inocente

-Divertirnos un poco- le respondi, di unos cuantos pasos para seguir muy de cerca a la "feliz pareja" aunque parecían algo tensos, cosa que me extasiaba

-No hice nada kaito- susurro apenas audible la peliverde, parecía que conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de su prometido y… aun no notaba mi presencia justo a sus espaldas

-Hablaremos luego…- le respondió kaito en el mismo tono mientras con una mirada daba una señal a su novia de mi presencia, ella viro los ojos para mirarme y yo solo le sonrei, ella pareció sorprenderse y voltio su rostro como reflexionando sobre el efecto que sus palabras pudieron causar en mi

-Este es- dijo sonriente como buen anfitrión el peli azul, mira el asiento, la verdad no era nada especial solo tenia un mejor angulo que los demás, pero al asiento como tal no era diferente a los demás… supongo que para este lugar, este es el asiento VIP

El noto mi desagrado y con una seña de sus dedos los subordinados a su alrededor se acercaron rápidamente, kaito se acerco hasta el oído de uno de ellos, murmurando algo, este solo asintió y fueron a cumplir el mandado, tras solo unos cortos minutos estos volvieron con un asiento de bordados brillantes y hasta se podrían decir caros, aunque tenía el mal estado propio de algo que a sido guardado por algún tiempo

-Esto es lo mejor que tenemos por ahora, como ya le e dicho no recibimos la visita de personas de su clase muy amenudo- hablo el peliazul a mi lado

-Está bien, de todas maneras lo que mas me interesa de este lugar es el espectáculo, el cual se ve muy interesante- dije señalando la cantidad de relojes de diferentes tipos y épocas que componían la principal decoración del circo, aunque la verdad me refería al improvisado plan que se empezaba a formular en mi cabeza

-Eso no lo decepcionara, se lo aseguro- pronuncio orgulloso el maestro de ceremonias

-De eso estoy seguro- dije dedicandole una mirada furtiva a la mujer que se acercaba con desconfianza a nosotros

-kaito… hablemos un momento, es algo del show- la peliverde pronuncio esto con algo de inseguridad, haciendo mas que obvio que era una mentira aferrándose al brazo de su prometido

-Me disculpan debo prepararme para el show, una de mis subordinadas lo atenderá-

-No es necesario, para eso tengo a Luka- simplemente la señale y ella asintió en aprobación a mis palabras

-Esta bien- al mencionarlo asintió en señal de reverencia y se dirigió hacia unas escaleras que lo llevarían hasta un piso mas arriba, debo de admitir que me sorprendió que hubiera otro piso en aquel lugar

-Amo…- hablo Luka, por alguna razón parecía preocupada

-Qué opinas de ello Luka-Chan?- dije tomando mi lugar en el asiento y acomodándome para tener un mejor angulo de lo que pasaba con la pareja –celos, un hombre celoso dependiendo de los movimientos de una mujer, es patético- remarque esa ultima palabra mas para mi mismo con algo de ira incluida

-Acaso no tiene razones para estarlo?- respondió mi sirvienta sacándome de mis pensamientos, la mire y vi la picardia en sus ojos –si tiene razones tiene que actuar, a las mujeres nos gusta eso….claro algunos son mas inteligentes que otros…amo- entendí a lo que refería, Luka en definitiva había sido la mejor elección que pude haber echo, sonrei ampliamente mientras fijaba la mirada en la pareja que parecía encontrarse en frente de un camerino del improvisado piso de continuo teniendo una "disimulada" discusión

Luego de unos minutos, el show empezó, los artistas iban y venían haciendo todo tipo de actos circenses, pero aunque contenían le peculiaridad de que todo parecía estar ligado de alguna forma al tiempo, nada de lo que hacían llamaba completamente mi atención. De repente las luces del lugar se apagaron y todos parecían estar expectantes a algo y creo saber que era; kaito salió por decima vez al escenarion , incluso el mismo parecía tener una emoción diferente

-Luka- extendi la copa de vino que recién se había vaciado a mi sirvienta

-hai´- ella entendió el mensaje y tomo la copa entre sus delicadas manos, mientras la desesperación empezaba a llenar mi cuento, había visto los carteles sobre la presentación de Miku, y allí supe que ese seria el momento perfecto, justo en el final.

-Damas y caballeros, reciban a mi hermosa estrella…-hablaba el peli azul –Hatsune Miku!- lo ultimo lo menciono en tono misterioso mientras su cuerpo se escondia entre las sombras del escenario dejando que la única luz se reflejara soble unas rojas y brillantes cortinas las cuales se empezaron a abrir lentamente hasta que la delicada figura de Miku hizo acto de presencia luciendo un traje brillante que definia perfectamente su figura, sonrei

-Es hora Luka- dije tomando un sorbo del vino que la pelirroja recién había traido, ella asintió

La peliverde se acerco al centro del escenario, con lo que parecía ser un microfono en su mano derecha, tomo aire y preparándose para pronunciar palabra

-Se ve hermosa señorita Hatsune- pronuncie llamando la atención de los presente, en especial el de la chica y su prometido, ella solo me dedico una mirada de desprecio, mas cometió un error… me miro directamente a los ojos –"te tengo"- pense orgulloso mientras su expresión cambiaba de hostil a ser completamente nada

-Amo…-me dijo, sonrei divertido solo pensando en la sorpresa que se debe haber llevado ese maestro de ceremonias , intente vizualisarlo pero las luces se apagaron en ese momento, Luka empezaba con su trabajo. Todos murmuraban cosas en la oscuridad, yo solo me sente a terminar de beber mi copa, solamente esperando a mis chicas, hasta que todo estuvo en evidente y hasta algo inquietante silencio,

-Eso fue rápido-coloque la copa sobre el mango de la silla mientras esperaba respuesta

-No fue difícil, ahora es tiempo de irnos señor- me levante luego de haber tomado el ultimo sorbo de vino y proseguí mi camino hasta llegar a la salida guiados por la tenue luz de la lámpara de vela que Luka había conseguido, al llegar al carruaje la pelirrosa coloco a Miku dentro, justo a mi lado

-El camino mas largo? amo- pregunto Luka, parecía adivinar mis pensamientos

-Naturalmente- conteste y acto seguido cerro la puerta dirigiéndose a su lugar como conductora

-No temas- esta vez me dirgi a la chica a mi lado

-No le temo señor- respondió mirándome a los ojos con los suyos

Acaricie sus labios ligeramente –entones será mejor celebrar- dije tomando sus labios como míos sin intenciones de dejarlos, sumándome junto con ella en mundo aparte y declarándola como mi propiedad, y al igual que Luka, mi esclava

Bueno chicos eso todo por hoy…. Espero que les haya gustado mucho por que en serio me esmere…de echo el dia que escribi el final de este cap hasta me lastime la mano por tanto escribir XDDD…como saben es mi cumple asi que dejen reviewes de regalo… se aceptan criticas constructivas, y opiniones sobre lo que creen que le falta al fic…. Por allí me dijeron que le falta algo mas de perversión a gakupo…intente ponérselo pero creo que no salió mucho, fue un capitulo mas…no se bueno no creo que salió xDD… en fin gracias a los que han comentado por el apoyo a mi humilde fic, nos vemos la próxima jaa nee!

Pd: voy a publicar un fic de rin x len para los que les interese, es muy bueno (xDD, no puedo decir que es malo) se llamara tears, espérenlo pronto por que lo subiré en cuanto tenga tiempo de transcribirlo a la compu por que lo tengo en cuaderno….ok ahora si ja nee!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Si soy yo la perdida!, lo que pasa es que tuve problemas con este fic debido a que personas que no debían encontrarlo lo encontraron ( ustedes se imaginaran quienes T_T) y bueno con lo que paso luego se me fue toda la inspiración además del comienzo de la uni y mi grupo de baile pss no tenia mucho tiempo, pero gracias a sus amigables amenazas de muerte por no continuarlo, decidí volverlo hacer, ya tengo 3 caps escritos y creo que se lo merecen hahahah especial de the madness of duke venomania con lemon incluido xDDD… bueno aquí va el cap!

Disclaimer: los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenecen y la historia original incluso es de akuno-p, yo solo cuento mi versión de las cosas

-gomenasai por la demora T_T- conversaciones

"por favor no me maten" pensamientos o conversaciones externas o escritas

Ahora si cap 5 ¡!

Esperando….

Me levante algo acalorado, mi corazón empezaba a latir cada ves mas fuerte, me sentía sofocado, y el peso de 2 mujeres semi desnudas que dormían con sus cabezas apoyadas sobre mi pecho tampoco era de gran ayuda, así que me deshice de ambas chicas con desesperación y camine lo más rápido que pude hasta el baño para remojar mi rostro en agua helada; ya hacía más de un mes que vivía en este lugar, con este lugar con este poder y sabia que todo cada vez se haría más complicado y tal vez era por eso que mi mente por las noches me jugaba sucio, haciéndome tener esas "pesadillas" sobre mi pasado, después de un largo dia y una caliente noche con la sirvienta que se me antojara, ya que luego de un mes ya tenia una selección de 9 mujeres diferentes para saborear

"vaya el tiempo si que vuela" –pensé intentando oprimir cualquier recuerdo indeseable.

Hasta ahora lo había conseguido todo lo que me proponía: dinero, respeto de los ciudadanos y a todas las mujeres hermosas que quisiera, las cuales me complacían todas las noches de las mil y un maneras imaginables por el hombre hasta hoy…pero…aun faltaba algo…

-Amo?- alguien llamo a la puerta, vi a través del espejo, era luka quien vestía un hermoso vestido de seda gris que llegaba hasta el suelo y solo tenia una abertura que dejaba libre a una de sus piernas para poder apreciar el liguero color rosa que le había obsequiado; atrás de ella se encontraban 2 sirvientas mas, que vestían de manera similar mas no igual, como miku quien tenía un vestido corto de capas y liguero del color de su cabello, aunque la vestimenta de haku no la podía distinguir bien desde la posición que se encontraba. La razón por la que hice vistieran de esa manera fue simple fetiche, hmm, y supongo que algo de avaricia y por su puesto mucha…mucha lujuria ya que el diseño de cada una moldeaba perfectamente su cuerpo, tal vez así se me hiciera más fácil la decisión de quien iba a ser mía cada noche aunque muchas veces, incluso, la complicaba

-necesito un baño- dije fríamente sin mirarlas, no estaba de humor para jugar ser el caballero y menos con ellas

-hai-dijeron las 3 al unísono y se dispusieron a cumplir con la orden que les había dado, pero yo tome a la peli turquesa por el brazo.

-tengo otros planes para ti- le comente, nuevamente, con rudeza; ya lo dije no estaba de buen humor y bueno ella solo haría lo que yo dijera, no tenia mas opción, asi que la tome en brazos y una ves que la habitación se vació, la coloque sobre la desordenada cama y me posicione sobre ella besando su cuello, saboreando cada uno de los dulces sabores que obtenía de su cuerpo, diferente al de las demás pero nada especial de igual manera haciendo que ella liberara algunos leves gemidos. Poco a poco retire la única prenda que vestía y la arroje hacia algún misterioso lado de la habitación muy lejos de mi vista; proseguí lamiendo su cuello y lentamente fui descendiendo por su delicado cuerpo hasta su abdomen, tomando de ella algunos gemidos en el camino, seguí acariciando su abdomen, en los puntos exactos que este mes "juntos" me había enseñado sobre su cuerpo y el de las demás. me detuve un momento para apreciar su juvenil cuerpo y su rostro enrojecido del placer, conmovido bese sus delgados labios mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi abdomen descubierto hasta llegas al borde de mi pantalón, listas para pasar a otra nivel; sonrei….

.-amo…- llamo lily, otra de las sirvientas nuevas que había adquirido a la puerta con un deje de nerviosismo interrumpiéndome

-QUE QUIEREN?- dije en un tono molesto, eso hizo que se cohibiera, ella era el tipo de mujer que había sido criada para estar a la sombra de su esposo, no creo que su vida fuera muy diferente con o sin el hechizo

-dime, para que carajos me molestan?- dije bajando el tono de voz, pero eso solo era molestia reprimida

-lo buscan en la puerta principal, es importante…señor- hablo con firmeza luka, que al parecer se había vuelto la líder de las chicas y mi mano derecha

-que tanto?...-

-le agradara- dijo esto y desapareció por la puerta, llevándose consigo a la otra sirvienta, yo solo suspire pesadamente y me levante de la cama separándome de miku la cual me siguió para ayudarme a vestir y recibir al indeseado visitante

Baje las escaleras molesto, planeaba matar al que sea que se haya atrevido a molestarme esta mañana; en conclusión eso no había ayudado a mi mal humor

Llegue al recibidor y otras 2 sirvientas que había recogido hacer apenas 2 dias abrieron la puerta y se escondieron a su sombra, ya que nadie debía de verlas, nadie sabia que estaban aquí …. Camine un poco hasta que pude ver una silueta femenina esperándome bajo el ardiente sol de la mañana, me acerco lentamente para crear algo de dramatismo y me sorprendí al ver quien era; una chica de estatura mediana, no muy proporcionada, con cabellos color rosa intenso casi fucsia amarrados en 2 coletas que caían en forma de espiral y una cara que seguramente reflejaban menos de la edad que tenia…era ella, la hija de quien hasta ahora a sido mi enemigo, kasane tetto

-no vengo para chistes sr gakupo, su alteza… tenga dijo rústicamente mientras me entregaba un papel, parecía una especie de periódico extranjero. Lei pacientemente su contenido con el cual me lleve una gran sorpresa….

"joven costurera del distrito de enbizaka es acusada del asesinato de una familia" – decia el titulo de aquella noticia

"megurine luka, una joven de 20 años, famosa por su sastrería en el rural pueblo de enbizaka al norte de japon, es acusada del horrible asesinato de una familia del mismo pueblo. Los cadáveres fueron encontrados completamente descuartizados en el interior de la sastrería de la joven mas esta se dio a la fuga días antes del hallazgo, posiblemente luego de matarlos, uno de los vecinos comentan que la ultima ves que la vieron traía un vestido rojo, obi verde y una elegante peineta amarilla posiblemente de sus víctimas, también tenia una extraña actitud pero eso se había vuelto normal en megurine desde que su madre murió años atrás asi que los que la vieron no sospecharon nada, pero se arrepintieron luego de que un horrible olor proveniente de su ya abandonada casa empezó a hacerse evidente y las autoridades encontraron ya muertas a una familia que traia ya bastante tiempo de desaparecida.

Su descripción física es: cabello rosado, ojos verdes, contextura delgada y piel blanca si la ve por favor no dude en avisar a las autoridades

Hasta ahora aun no se sabe el paradero de la joven pero la policía la seguirá buscando"

"asi que aquí es de donde viene"- pense, mas me alarmo el echo de que otra persona lo supiera pero me hice el desentendido

-y esto que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-su sirvienta, tiene las mismas descripciones que la mujer descrita aquí, si mis sospechas son ciertas ella es su cómplice en la desaparición del duque y su familia además de otros eventos que has girado en torno a su llegada- dijo aunque con algo de falsa autoría en su voz

-tus sospechas? Nadie mas sabe de esto?- dije haciendo destacar el echo de que si venia a enfrentarme lo hacia sola, al parecer ella no era muy inteligente para mi fortuna…y su desgracia

-tenía que confirmar los hechos por mi misma, antes de hacer una acusación formal- rei internamente aunque casi se llegaba a exteriorizar, eso fue lo mas ridículo que pudo haber hecho, pero por mi estaba mas que bien

-asi que usted es la única que sabe de esto?- dije divertido

-que quieres decir?- dijo , era algo incoherente, estaba nerviosa y parecía estar dándose cuenta de su error, asi que tenia que actuar rápido

-soy inocente se lo aseguro-dije sarcásticamente pero procurando que no sonada demasiado obvio- por que no pasa a tomar una copa de vino y le enseñare lo que yo mismo eh investigado sobre el paradero de mi padre- definitivamente estúpida, la inocencia era poco para ella, había cruzado a la boca del lobo por su cuenta y esto era lo que se hacía llamar "la policía de Asmodin"

Entro tímidamente mientras yo cerraba la puerta cautelosamente asegurándome de que nadie más nos viera, pero todo está solitario tan fuera como dentro ya que mis sirvientas se escondían como siempre cuando tenía visitas, las cuales no eran muchas

-donde está su sirvienta?-dijo simulando autoridad

-no lo sé- dije acercándome a ella de forma relajada, esta sería muy fácil de atrapar mas bien, seria aburrido

-una persona de su nivel debería tener miles de sirvientes a su disposición-

-oh, los tengo pero no de la manera convencional, podría decirse-dije tratan de sonar despreocupada y hasta algo juguetón, ella tenía una imagen de mí y yo trataba de ser lo más opuesto posible en ocasiones, para ese momento de la conversación ya sabía fácilmente como confundirla

-se que usted mato al duque y su familia- lanzo, se sentía acorralada, parecía que no necesitaría ningún hechizo para caer a mis pies, la verdad este era el tipo de chica que odiaba, enamoradizas e inocente pensando que la vida es de color rosa, pero eso cambiaria con el hechizo, lo se ya tenia a un por como ella en mi colección

-y…acaso yo no soy parte de la familia del duque? Que yo sepa soy su primogenito, duela a quien le duela- dije en tono fría acercándome lentamente a su tembloroso cuerpo

-usted les hizo algo?- pregunto dándose cuenta de su error, mas ya era muy tarde

-tiene pruebas? Han encontrado los cadáveres?- le respondi con otra pregunta pero ella no respondió de inmediato por lo cual era obvia la respuesta

-n-no, pero su sirvienta…- hizo una pausa para retomar el aliento- su sirvienta de seguro escondió los cuerpos-

-cual de todas? Ahh si…te refieres a luka?- dije acercándome una ves mas a ella haciéndola retroceder hasta que su camino se vio obstruido por la pared, -"pobre niña ingenua no sabes en lo que te has metido"-…

-a-admites que ella es la que sale en ese periódico?- dijo pero no se si preguntándoselo a ella o a mi

-hmmm no lo se… tal ves- pare de caminar a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo y me incline para hablarle al oído- lo que pasa es que a mi solo me interesan lo que digan mis muñecas cuando estamos en la cama y eso no mas que "amo, mas fuerte" o "amo necesito mas, por favor" , entiendes?- sentí su ruborizacion, se había quedado petrificada al imaginarse tal escena, aproveche el momento y la tome por la cintura, ella vio esto como una señal de alarma y saco una pistola que tenia guardada a sus espaldas y la apunto hacia mi, yo solo di unos pasos hacia atrás algo sorprendido

-no se me acerque, lo matare se lo aseguro- decia mientras sus manos temblaban, en realidad no era capaz de hacerlo

-segura que no quieres ser parte de mi harem- rei y camine de nuevo hacia ella

-NO!, aléjese o le juro que disparo! Todo el mundo sabrá que usted….usted…-

-ops!, parece que la valiente heroína cometió un error, me miro directamente a los ojos- dije finalmente con malicia logrando sostener a la joven que caía inconsciente a mis brazos

-amo?-hablo luka desde lo mas alto de las escaleras principales

-luka…haz un uniforma para ella también…- dije con mi rostro frio de vuelta

-hai, amo….- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras casi de manera imperceptible y tome a tetto es en sus brazos y de igual manera se la llevo hacia otro lugar de la mansión

-pense que la matarias- dijo a mis espaldas una voz….extrañamente masculina

-lo pense, pero hay que darle una nueva oportunidad "sexualmente hablando"- dije sin mirar a la persona que me hablaba –además ya no representa una amenaza- entonces empecé a caminar, esta ves con dirección a mi habitación pero lo que me dijo me paro en seco

-estas seguro de eso? Duque-

-a que se refiere?- dije sorprendido

-ella pudo dejar pista, o incluso la persona que le dio toda esa información a ella se la puede dar a otra persona, a alguna que usted no pueda hechizar….y créame a muchos de esos- pude escuchar las burla es sus palabras, y me sentí impotente ante sus palabras, odiaba sentirme asi, inferior

-mandare a luka que se encargue de cualquier pista que pudo haber dejado esa niña estúpida, ahora me retiro- dije con rabia pero aun si verlo

-no hagas nada en desesperación, si envía a luka sospecharan mas de usted… alguien ya sabe de su existencia aquí, y que la buscan en otro lugar, enviarla es lo mas tonto que puede hacer, déjela hacer su propósito, del resto me encargo yo, no?... ese era el trato- como odiaba a esta adquisición inesperada mia, pero debía admitir que tenia razón…

-haz lo que quieras-

-bien- dijo acercándose a mi hasta que quedo a escasos centímetros de mi presencia, cosas que me fastidio bastante- tome, esto le debe de interesar- dijo entregándome una tarjeta hermosamente adornada- léala- demando finalmente dándome leves golpes en el hombre, lo cual colmo mi paciencia y me voltee para encararlo pero este ya había desaparecido. Suspire profundo, y le mire lo que parecía ser una invitación, la detalle y me sorprendí al ver de quien era…. Provenía de la familia megpoid… de Gumi Megpoid

" estimado Duque de Venomania Kamui Gakupo

Le escribo con el motivo de invitarlo a una reunión de los altos mandos de la sociedad de Asmodin que se celebrara en nuestra mansión el día sábado por la noche, el motivo es discutir su reemplazo temporal de mi desaparecido prometido, y posibles nuevas reformas para su búsqueda.

Esperamos que atienda ya que su presencia es de suma importancia, usted entenderá lo desvatados que estamos mi persona y el resto de mi familia con respecto a esta tragedia asi que toda su ayuda es sumamente agradecida

Hasta luego… Gumi Megpoid "

Esa carta…. Especialmente echa a mano para mi, por la dueña de todos mis sueños y pesadillas invitándome a verla llorar por el hombre uno de los hombres que mas odio en esta tierra, pidiéndome que la ayude a volver a sus brazos? Ha esto debía ser una broma pesada del destino, una broma que fue aplastada por mis manos hasta quedar totalmente arrugada de la rabia que sentí en ese momento. Unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero las contuve como pude y camine hasta mi habitación abriendo la puerta de forma violenta, allí miku aun me esperaba, totalmente desnuda sobre mi cama

-"con que asi vamos a jugar?"- pensé lleno de todos los deseos impuros que puedan existir en este mundo, y me acerque con fuerza a mi joven sirvienta y de un rápido y violento movimiento acorrale entre las sabanas si delicadeza alguna mas esta no hacia mas que obedecer cual muñeca

-que empiece el juego entonces- pronuncie antes de continuar con lo empezado en la mañana

….

Waaaa chicos! Que les pareció? xDDD, nuevamente me disculpo por el retraso pero enserio se me hizo imposible publicar, de echo tuve que modificar un poco la historia, pero no se preocupen, si todo sale bien para el próximo cap les traigo cosas muy interesantes xDDD, solo sean un poco pacientes (si luego de mas de medio año teniéndolos esperando por continuación les pido paciencia DDx) espero que este cap, aunque flojo, les haya gustado y aun mi gakupo no haya perdido ese toque

Esto es solo una entrada para lo que viene, asi que recen por que todo me salga bien y por la continuidad del fic xDDD dejen su opinión! Y gracias por andar pendiente a pesar de todo este tiempo T_T

Matta nee!


End file.
